User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Formula 1 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Your Wiki I feel that your wiki is not what you say it is. It looks like that you are simply copying from Wikipedia, and there is no point in that because if your wikia is even worse than wikipedia (for yours is incomplete), then I will not bother. It has to be different. I am sorry, but since I just gained full admin and bureaucrat rights here, I don't see why I should join your wiki. There's no point having two F1 Wikis, is there? ----------- Continue with your wiki if you want to, don't worry about mine. I just felt like putting something you said back at you. Don't take it personally. I could put links on my pages to pages on your wiki, that won't be hard, thus giving people the option of using your wiki or my wiki. ----------- I may help your wiki sometime in the future, but there is A LOT to do here, so don't expect anything so soon. Sorry about that. ----------- I don't really care either way, it would be easier for me if joined this one, I may eventually make you an admin if you do good stuff (when I work out how to and when you have done a good job on this wiki) ----------- What you put forward is a good idea. May I also say that you spelt Jenson Button wrong on your main page, and that your link to this year's Malaysian Grand Prix on your main page says "Malaysian Grad Prix". Thought I let your know. ----------- I'll find that difficult to do. I can do a driver page in my style (with stats) in about 10-15 minutes, edit where you want to you, every page needs improving! Your Rights on this Wiki I made you an admin, seen you definitely do a good job (which I felt you would do anyway). ---Gyarados Magnus--- 11:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Tech File Info I got it from Manipe F1. I think I found it by accident, but the info they have is awesome. Our template:stats and infoboxes... MTracey1 saw that you copied our Template:Stats and our infoboxes. Do you actually do anything yourself apart from copying? You admin rights are to be removed (my decision) and the link to both wikis on our main page are to be removed (the other one is not active). —Gyaro–Maguus— 07:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :At least you are sorry. To be honest, you don't edit here anymore, and your admin status was not appropiate anymore. Credit MTracey1 (talk page). I was a bit mean myself, and said the above message in the wrong tone, sorry about that. Your wiki also turns up on Wikia's homepage anyway. :Seriously, though, you should have asked us first (since it was a unique development). Also, "Season" should not be spelt with a capital letter. That is a mistake from here (which has gone too far to be fixed), which you also appeared to copy over. —Gyaro–Maguus— 15:13, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Good everything is now sorted. Both our wikis are hard to find on the main page, you have to click "Remix" about 20 times before they show up. —Gyaro–Maguus— 16:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes, etc Don't worry about it. Your apology is appreciated though. I have no objection to you using templates or pages I have written, if it makes your job easier. I would just appreciate some form of attribution, like a link back on the template's documentation page, for example. The template in question was experimental, so I'd have preferred if you have asked about it, merely in case there were any problems with it. Best Wishes MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC)